


Dangerous femmes

by Nossu



Series: Jack and Femmes [14]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nossu/pseuds/Nossu
Summary: Wheeljack was sitting in the prison cell and trying to think how to escape from this circus that they called battleship. Day and night they tortured him with most cruel thing that Wrecker can experience and he was starting to reach his braking point. They wanted to know coordinates to the Earth and he has refused reveal them. He knows that when they find their way to the Earth, it would be some kind of disaster.





	Dangerous femmes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of several stories and together they form some sort of series of stories around Jack Darby and his femmes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

**Dangerous femmes**

Wheeljack was sitting in the prison cell and trying to think how to escape from this circus that they called battleship. Day and night they tortured him with most cruel thing that Wrecker can experience and he was starting to reach his braking point. They wanted to know coordinates to the Earth and he has refused reveal them. He knows that when they find their way to the Earth, it would be some kind of disaster.

Torture stopped and he stopped yelling, he had started to yell every time they started the torture, this way his processors would have some counter measure for this cruel torture technique.

Wheeljack saw that behind the prison cell's energy barrier stood black femme with field Commander markings on her breast armor. He was interested about this new arrival and decided to annoy her a bit " Hey beauty, did you came here to give me a hug?""

Femme stared him like her optics would cut through him, he knows that asking femme to hug him was quite rude specially when femme had a sparkmate. His problem was that all these femmes in this huge battleship where already taken and they had a sparkmate. Problem would have been easy if they would all have a different spakmates, but no they had to have one common sparkmate and it had to be that Arcee's human Jack Darby. It seemed that when Arcee had made Jack as her sparkmate she had failed to mention that she had a spark sister Chromia that would be also included in the bond. Funny part was that Elita One had decided to clone Chromia to form an army and now whole army of clones were bonded to Jack as his sparkmate.

"Are you going to tell us those coordinates?" asked femme.

"Let's start with basics first, my designation is Wheeljack and you are Cromia-something?" he asked with mocking tone.

Femme stared him and said "My designation is Luna and I'm Field Commander and sparkmate of Jack Darby"

Wheeljack facepalm himself, recently some of these femmes had started add sparkmate of Jack Darby to their introductions. Normally that meant that other party in the spark bond publicly acknowledged who was the leading in the bond. In this case this Field Commander claimed that Jack was the stronger part of the bond and that she was his devoted lover. He thought that Cybertronian femmes took this sparkmate thing way too seriously

He decided to push his luck a lot "You know that your sparkmate is a weak and small human fleshling?" he asked and looked how murder was visible in Luna's optics and he was really happy about energy barrier between them.

"He may have body made out of flesh and he maybe small, but his spark is not a weak." she said with angry voice and continued "He took me and all my landing troopers and mated with all of us in same time" he heard how she took a pride of that.

"What? How? Is Jack here?" he asked and was confused.

"Jack comes and goes as he pleases, when he comes he mates with us and goes away when he is satisfied" she explained with pride, but let lot of details out.

"What! Eh! What does Commander Chromia say to that" he asked in confusion.

Luna chuckled "Commander Chromia is furious as Jack has only teased her a bit, but not yet directly mated."

Wheeljack thought that maybe power inside the ship had started to change. Chromia was not so high value anymore if clones were getting in contact with Jack. Then it hit him, this clone had a name.

"You call yourself Luna, who named you?" he asked as in Cybertron it was not a custom to name yourself as name had to be earned or someone important to you had to give it.

"Jack Darby named me as Luna and as It's his will, I'm now called Luna" she answered and started look little annoyed, maybe he had pushed his luck too much.

"So you want coordinates to earth? What would you do if I give them to you?" he asked.

Luna gave him a sweet smile and said "I would go to see my sparkmate".

"You know that the Autobot base in the Earth is small and you all would not fit in there" he tried to keep her talking.

Luna smiled to him and said "That's not a problem, we can always build a bigger base for our Jack. Now coordinates please?"

"I have to refuse, I don't believe you" he said.

Luna let out a sigh and used her comm "Luna here, start to ripping down Jackhammer and look for primary or secondary flight recorders, we get coordinates from those." and she started to walk towards the door.

Wheeljack was devastated, he had forgotten flight recorders that stored all the ships flight and sensor data in case of crash landing. "Wait!" he yelled, but she was already gone.

Suddenly torture started again and this time it was in the worst part of it, he grinned his dental and tried to keep his sanity.

Speakers in the cell continued " Chapter 25234A3 The Autobot General Order section 3F11 Saluting officers in the organic planets during off-duty." Wheeljack started to scream again.

* * *

Chromia was in her room and looking herself from the mirror, she was concerned about her looks. Was she ugly looking or was there something wrong in her colors? She looked her colors, she had almost same blue armor like Arcee, but her thighs and stomach area was light blue, maybe that was the problem, maybe she had too much blue color in her. She let out sigh, she felt like she was an unwanted ugly insectoid sparkling.

Again she looked herself from the mirror and said "Jack Darby, I may not be pretty as Arcee, but I show you that what I'm lack of looks, I can compensate with my skills as a warrior."

She sat on the berth and closed her optics, after her remote spark control experience with Jack, she had learned that it was impossible to hate him. She had seen his spark and it was bright like a new born start and full of affection, it was more than she could have ever wanted from a sparkmate. She said for herself "Arcee you have found us a spark that's worth dying for."

She concentrated to feel her sparkmate through the bond, feeling her sparkmate made her relax and gave her warm and fuzzy feeling. Lately she had found herself dreaming of Jack and she even had thought of having sparkling with him. Of course she was not only one with similar thought and in the energon canteen there had been speculations that only those who were worthy, would get to carry Jack's sparklings.

Speculations got more wild after the recent event, they all had experienced. Jack had removed all limitations from their systems. She did not know why and how Jack had done it, but he had removed permanent limiters that the Autobot council had placed on her and Arcee and of course her clones got limitations from her. One of the popular speculation was that this showed how much Jack valued them. Other speculation was that it was Jack's way to informed them that he wanted them to get ready for all-out war agents his enemies.

Chromia smiled, Jack would be proud when he gets to know that they have not let any Decepticon alive and they had a huge pile of optics to prove that. Of course they were extra careful, they did not want to cause any pain to Jack and any dead sparkmate would cause pain to Jack's spark.

Chromia was interrupted by the comm alarm from the bridge, she was getting little annoyed when she answered "Commander here, what's the issue?"

Her Second-In-Command Emerald answered "We have detected a small Autobot ship, you should come to the bridge and see it"

"I will be there soon" she answered.

She let out sigh, Emerald had started to be a little bossy after she had been named by Jack and got kissed by him, rumors even told that Jack had give special note to her green color and liked it a lot. She tried to be jealous, but it was hard towards her clone sister, it was like being jealous to yourself.

* * *

When Chromia arrived to the bridge she noticed that there was a small Autobot ship in the screen and some of the weapons were tracking its trajectory.

"Has it detected us yet?" she asked.

Emerald looked her and answered "No, we are still under the cloaking field."

"Navigator, do you already know what is the heading of that ship?" she asked and looked her navigation officer who was connected to the ships navigation computer.

"Yes Commander, we have its trajectory and we are analyzing possible destinations" answered Navigation Officer.

Chromia nodded and said "Uncloak the ship, ready forward gun's and target to the ship and prepare to fire."

Emerald looked her and said "By the way, that is an Autobot ship."

She was little annoyed, she did not want any distractions between her and finding Jack's location, all that stood in her way should either go away or die.

"Hail that ship and demand its identification" she ordered.

"This is Autobot battleship Reaper One, Please identify yourself immediately or we are forced to open fire." said Communication Officer to her comm.

"This is Commander Ultra Magnus to Autobot battleship Reaper One, sending ship identification data now, over" it was prompt and military style answer and followed directly identification protocol.

All in the bridge said in unison "Shoulder pads!"

"I have a comm" said Chromia and sat in her seat and open the comm.

"Greetings Ultra Magnus, this is Commander Chromia, nice to hear that your still alive." she said and looked her Weapon Officer who was still keeping the target lock.

"Good to hear you too Chromia and you may still address me as Sir, I am still one of the Primes Lieutenants" he answered.

Chromia looked her Weapon Officer and said to her "Fire two mark zero seeker missiles to the target", Officer grinned and did as ordered.

They all looked from the screen how missiles where approaching Ultra Magnus's ship and how he started to make rapid and complex evasive maneuvers to avoid direct hit and certain death.

"I bet one energon cube to that he does not make it" said Emerald.

"I take that bet" Chromia said and noticed that others were also making bets.

Chromia opened the comm and said with girly voice, "Oh dear Sir, I'm sorry Ultra Magnus, Sir, it seems that we have accidentally lost two missiles, have you seen them?"

"Primus! You incompetent femme, you are trying to kill me!" she heard Ultra Magnus scream and she saw how he pulled tight roll with his ship to avoid closest one of the missiles. It was clearly a hard task for him as missiles kept coming back and he had to again and again avoid them and flight pattern of missiles changed all the time. Chromia knows that these fast moving missiles would coordinate attack together and only option would be to shoot missiles before they impact.

The saw how missiles got in Ultra Magnus's ship in the pincher movement and soon they saw how both missiles collided to his ships hull without explosion. Chromia and some of the other officer let out sigh, they had just lost the bet.

"You did that on purpose, you mad femme" yelled angry Ultra Magnus through the comm.

Chromia pressed the comm button and said "Ultra Magnus, this is Battleship Reaper One's Commander Chromia, you are clear to land into the docking bay 3. Also note that you address me Ma'am or Commander in the future, do you copy?."

"Yes Ma'am, proceeding to docking bay 3, over"

"Inform Luna to get her troopers ready and capture Ultra Magnus when he enters to the docking bay 3" she told to Communication Officer, who nodded and started to type message.

* * *

Luna was in her personal armory and getting ready for her mission, she knows Ultra Magnus from Chromia's memories. She was a little worried as there was several scenarios how things can go wrong with Ultra Magnus and her orders are clear. If Ultra Magnus resist during his arrest, she has to subdue him and if that does not work, she had an orders to eliminate him.

Luna steps into the her black battle suit and activates it. Suit power up and transforms around her making her look like a heavily armored mech size of Optimus Prime. She started weapon check and saw that several systems were ready including vector rifles and flame throwers in suit's arms and missiles in suit's upper back and jump engines in lower back. A feeling of power surged through her and the suit when she lifted suits large servos and banged then together in from of her. She walks outside of her armory and meets her team, they are using similar battle suits and they all start to walk towards docking bay 3 to meet Ultra Magnus.

When they arrive Luna see how Ultra Magnus is landing his ship to it's designated landing pad near the patrol ship. She orders her troops to surround landing pad and prepare to meet legendary Autobot hero and Wrecker Commander.

* * *

Ultra Magnus was confused, he had newer seen a ship big as this one and he had hard time to believe that it was Commanded by undisciplined and emotional femme like Chromia. His personal experience with femmes was that they were unpredictable and dangerous soldiers even to those that where in the same side. In his youth his own carrier had told him that when dealing with these beautiful Cybertronians, best practice was to avoid looking them directly into the optics and try to keep safe distance to them. With the femmes there was always risk that you insulted them with some careless word and they decided to rip your optics out or cut your spark out while you where in the rest mode.

He had to admit to himself that he had been scared almost to sparkles when this huge black battleship uncloaked right behind his ships. He remembered how all the weapon lock alarms had started to scream and same time and his ship's computer was thinking that it was colliding with an asteroid due to huge mass of the battleship.

It did not help him when that femme fired those deadly seeker missiles at him and he had to use all the evasive maneuvers that he know. He was sure that he would meet his carrier in the Well of AllSpark when those missiles got through his last movements, but for his surprises they just collided to his ship without damaging anything. As Prime's strategists he was not a stupid mech, he had got the message with the missiles "Mess with the femme and you die!" and if those rumors were true, he would not have been first Autobot to die under unclear circumstances.

Ultra Magnus let out sigh and stepped out of his ship to meet these Autobots that had this huge battleship. After he got the door open first thing he saw was a ten large mechs standing around him and one black mech in front of him. He admired them, they looked like a real soldiers ready to face all kind of enemies. He saluted and reported "Commander Ultra Magnus reporting in as ordered Sir."

Large black mech saluted and said with metallic tone "Commander Ultra Magnus welcome to Autobot Battleship Reaper One, I'm Field Commander Luna and I be escorting you to the quarantine area".

They started to walk towards cell blocks and Ultra Magnus started to get a little curious "Why quarantine?" he asked

"It's standard procedure in the battleship, we want to check all new persons before they are let to move around freely, sadly we don't have separate quarantine area so we have to use cell blocks for that." Luna explained.

"It makes sense to have procedure like that" he said and followed.

When they arrived to the cell blocks Ultra Magnus heard screaming from one of the holding cell's in the back and asked curiously "Do you have Decepticon prisoners here?"

Luna answered shortly "No, we don't take prisoners."

Ultra Magnus felt bit confused and asked "What do you do for those Decepticons that surrender?".

Again short answer "We execute them."

He was a bit shocked as that was not what the Prime had instructed, but Luna's answer made sense as ship was commanded by Chromia. He remembered that during the darkest times of the war Chromia and her spark sister Arcee where well knows Autobot assassins and troops called them Angels of Death.

When they arrived to the back of the cell block screaming was stopped and he noticed familiar mech in one of the prison cells. "Wheeljack!" he said.

They stopped at front of Wheeljack's prison cell and Luna said "Yes, this mech has been quite a troublemaker, he has refused to give use coordinates to the Optimus Prime's location, we fear that he has gone rogue as he is not co-operating."

Ultra Magnus looked Wheeljack who was still holding his audio receptors with both servos and was not aware that he had company. Wheeljack had always been a trouble maker and he had some issues to take orders from his superiors.

"If it's acceptable we will place you next to him, maybe you get him to talk more and we get the coordinates." said Luna and pointed prison cell next to Wheeljack's.

Ultra Magnus entered to the prison cell and he saw how Luna activated the energy barrier and saluted to him before she exited from the cell block. He thought that if there would be more soldiers like Luna then they would win this war easily.

He noticed that Wheeljack started to get back to his senses and he said "Soldier it has been long time since we last met."

Wheeljack looked at him and said "Oh no! You, what else they think as a torture?"

Ultra Magnus was a little insulted when Wheeljack compared him to torture, but decided to let it go for now. "Why are you here?"

"I was chased by Decepticon ship and Chromia rescued me and decided to keep me here because of my hansom look" Wheeljack said and smirked.

He let out a sigh, Wheeljack was still a joker "Why have you not told them where Optimus Prime is, after all we are at same side of the war?"

Wheeljack looked him like he would have lost all his ball bearings "In the same side with these femmes? You think that they are in our side even if they wear Autobot badge? Let me ask you one question, in what side femme is when she has sparkmate?"

"Oh I see, so Chromia has a sparkmate, I hope he or she is not a Decepticon" He said and tried to continue, but Wheeljack interrupted.

"Yes, she has a sparkmate and she shares it with her spark sister Arcee and this sparkmate is not the Autobot or Decepticon" Wheeljack started to laugh.

Ultra Magnus thought that this was interesting as when one of the those that shared spark got a sparkmate both are automatically included into the sparkbond. That meant that someone unlucky had got two femmes instead of one.

"So you know this sparkmate?" he asked from Wheeljack.

"Yes, he is Arcee's human partner Jack Darby and member of Team Prime" Wheeljack smirked when he said that, it seemed there was more than that.

"Human? What are they?" he asked.

"Humans are small flesh mechs and femmes that live in planet Earth and Prime is protecting that planet against Megatrons attacks" Wheeljack explained and continued to smirk.

He wondered what's the funny part was, but decided to let it go and asked "Surely these others in the ship would follow Optimus Primes lead. That mech Field Commander Luna seemed a good soldier."

Wheeljack started to laugh " That Field Commander of yours is also femme, they just use armor suits large as mech."

"OH! How did I not notice that, but surely there should be other mechs in the ship large as this one?" he asked and looked Wheeljack that was now sitting on floor and trying to hold his laughter.

Wheeljack looked him and tried to be serious "Story goes this way, Optimus send his sparkmate Elita One way with some civilians and instructed her to build an army. Elita One took it as femmes usually do and misunderstood and decided to build fleet full of battleships, just to please her sparkmate. Funny part is that Elita One did not have much energon and she had only few experienced warriors with her so she decided to clone one of energon efficient femme warrior to man all the battleships."

Who was this femme they cloned?" he asked, but failed to catch why Wheeljack found that so funny.

Wheeljack looked him and smiled "Funny part is that when Arcee decided to have her partner Jack as sparkmate and her spark sister Chromia was also included into the spark-bond"

"Eh?" Ultra Magnus had hard time to follow what this laughing mech told him

"Chromia! Elita One cloned Chromia and Jack Darby ended to have all the clones as his sparkmates" Wheeljack rolled on his back at the floor laughed.

Ultra Magnus saw only blue in his optics and text "Logic Error, Incorrect operation detected, emergency shutdown started."

* * *

Wheeljack laughed so much that his optics started to produce cleaning fluid. Primus! He thought it was worth of all this suffering to see how mighty Ultra Magnus was laying on his back due to the system error and how sparks where flying out from his audio receptors. He was happy that he recorded this event to his sparkmate, he just knows that they would laughter their aft off with Bulkhead.

Suddenly door opened and Commander Chromia walked in and looked surprised to see Ultra Magnus laying on his back in stasis. "Oh, he decided to take this as a vacation, well I can talk with him later."

She looked Wheeljack and smiled sweetly "I have good and bad news for you. Good one is that we found coordinates from flight recorders logs and you don't have to listen those instructions that Ultra Magnus wrote anymore. Bad news is that we don't have any use for you so we will toss you out of airlock and claim that we let you go alive. Do you have anything to say?"

Wheeljack was surprised, he knows that he needs to think fast or he will be a dead mech. "Um! I'm close friend of Jack Darby and if I don't get back to him he will miss me" was only thing that he got out. He yelled to himself silently in his head "Stupid, stupid, why you had to say it that way, you should have said something smarter"

Chromia looked him and smiled "Now, we don't want that, we will let you go and you will go directly to Jack and tell him that we come soon and that we are sorry about this delay."

He nodded and dared to ask "Why delay?"

"You wrote in your flight log that there is a large Decepticon supply base and several energon storages on the route so we will loot and destroy them, after all we need to have some shiny presents for our sparkmate and extra energon does not hurt" she said and smirked before she started to walk towards the door.

Wheeljack felt on his plating how the wheel of fate had started to spin faster.

* * *

Jackson Darby was siting in the Autobot base with Miko and Raf, they tried to search Bumblebee sightings from the Internet, but so far they had only found some silly rumors of shiny metal man living in the mountains.

Suddenly he got bad a feeling in his guts and he felt like a big wheel had started to turn with crushing power and all hairs in his arms and legs started to stand. He whispered "Something big is going to happen in the future."

Miko was next to him and head that "What big?"

He looked Miko with serious face "I have a bad feeling in my guts that something big is going to happen."

Miko looked him and said "Dude, if you need to fart don't do that near me."


End file.
